


run away, turn away.

by orphan_account



Series: Crossover Chaos Song Series [2]
Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon), Sidekick (Cartoon), The Spacebots (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Crossover Chaos AU, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Inspired by Music, International Fanworks Day, M/M, M/NB Couple, Near Death Experiences, Nonbinary Character, Other, Space Battles, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trevor and Eric get caught in the middle of a space battle while escaping from Soleil Spacebot, the Coalition's top officer.Eric realizes that the three of them could very well die in the next few seconds if they aren't careful.(takes place in the crossover chaos au by elwynn james and kittyofnutty)(early entry for international fanworks day)
Relationships: Trevor Troublemeyer/Eric Needles
Series: Crossover Chaos Song Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621183





	run away, turn away.

**Author's Note:**

> another one of these!  
> ...you can totally tell i'm bored xD  
> this cc au piece was inspired by "smalltown boy" by bronski beat  
> this story was originally written in quebec french, but i rewrote it into english for consistency with the rest of the au  
> i will possibly put up the quebecois version up on ao3 as well, if i have enough time in my schedule to do so  
> thank you, and enjoy reading this fic!

Eric sat, slumped in the passenger seat.  
  
They were exhausted, but couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Especially because Trevor was driving their spaceship, which was christened UCS Kauffman, like a maniac.  
  
"Trevor-" Eric pleaded.  
  
"Careful, _please._ "  
  
"Dude, how can I be careful if we have the freaking popo after us!"  
  
Eric got thrown off the chair, as Trevor suddenly did a sharp left turn.  
  
They had narrowly avoided getting hit by a spaceship laser, coming from a Pleri ship.  
  
"HEY! Trevor, what's the big idea?!?" Eric shouted, incredulously. "What are we doing in the Summer Hexagon?!?!?"

Trevor piloted the Kauffman away from other ships, as the SBS Russi Taylor hunted them like a hunting dog would a fox.

"Space pirates, dude!"

" _Trevor_. We _are space pirates._ "

Trevor whipped his head around, looking offended.

"Okay, so space pirates want to kill less dangerous space pirates. Big deal."

Eric stomped their foot on the ship floor.

"Trevor! We're literally being pursued by Soleil _fucking_ Spacebot!"

Trevor didn't care, but he recognized the name.

Soleil Spacebot was an agent of the Equilibrium, and was often nicknamed the "Natasha Romanoff of Space".

She was the top agent of the intergalactic law, and her tactics sure showed it.

 _Makes me wonder what her girlfriend Sour Venus thinks of her right now..._ Trevor thought.

The SBS Russi Taylor continued its chase, not letting itself off of the Kauffman's tail.

Trevor, of course, was driving like a complete and total maniac.

Eric was being thrown around the ship, as Trevor nearly steered into a Grendelonian ship, but did a VERY sharp left turn, narrowly avoiding it.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Yeah, literally, dude." Trevor chuckled, at Eric's comment.

"No, that's not what I mean!" Eric blushed, hissing out swears at their boyfriend.

"What do you mean, then, dude?"

"I'm bruising like a banana due to your ruthless driving, that's what!"

Suddenly, there was an explosion behind them, making Eric stop.

"...Did Soleil just crash?"

* * *

After Soleil Spacebot came to, she was in the Kauffman's rudimentary sick bay (rudimentary very much described it, the Kauffman was a small ship), and was being tended to by Eric, who was panicking a little bit.

"Ugh, where am I?"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Eric squeaked out, panicked.

"Dude, ACAB." Trevor said, from the piloting room.

"That isn't relevant here right now, I don't want to be charged for killing the Equilibrium's top agent!" Eric replied, still squeaking out his words in a panicked way.

"Hey, what's going on?" Soleil asked, rubbing her head. "What am I doing here?"

"You crashed into a Grendelonian ship, Ms. Spacebot." Eric responded, panicking slightly still.

"The UGS Straczynski, to be exact." Trevor added on, peeking into the room, nodding.

"H-How do you know that?" Eric stuttered in response.

"Empress Beatrix Lagaffe and her husband were on board, dude!" Trevor raised up his hands. "Her crashing into their ship almost killed them! We've caused an intergalactic incident!"

"But Empress Beatrix and King Egon are alright?" Eric asked.

"As far as I know, it could've been way worse. No deaths reported, man. But we could've been executed for... I dunno, killing the freaking Empress of the Grendelonian Empire?"

Soleil was listening into their conversation.

"Excuse me, young men?"

Eric raised a finger.

"I'm nonbinary, but go on."

Soleil looked flustered.

"Right."

She cleared her throat.

"Why did you save me, exactly? I was chasing you because I heard you stole some Elemental Ichor from the Nekonians, but... I don't know if that's true or not. If I wasn't injured, I could arrest you right now."

Trevor grumbled under his breath. "What did I tell you, Eric? ACAB."

Eric pulled out a vial of green, leafy blood from an Earth elemental.

"Oh, yeah. This stuff? We need it to oil our ship, because we're running low on it."

"Then why did you steal it?"

"Oh, I dunno. We don't have 5,000 Yusma, for starters."

"...Why?"

"We're poor!"

Soleil smiled, seemingly finding something familiar about these two.

"On Fot Station, we don't have currency."

Her eyes twinkled.

"So I understand completely."

Trevor threw up his hands again.

"Oh great, the cop understands communism!"

"Trevor, quiet!" Eric responded.

Soleil quietly looked at Eric, smirking.

"I usually don't do this, because the law is the law... But I will let you two off scot-free, due to the... unusual circumstances of this situation. No trial, no jail time, nothing."

Trevor's eyes widened.

"But only this once. If I catch you two stealing again, you _will_ go to jail."

" _Bastard._ " Trevor hissed. "Dad always taught me not to trust cops."

* * *

On the way back home to Earth, Trevor was visiting Vana and her husband in Eagle River.

"-And dude, she let us off because Eric healed her! But the bastard said she would arrest us if we did it again!"

Vana was busy making coffee, as her husband, Edward Santelli, leaned on the couch.

"I would say not to worry about it." Edward grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Me and Toby got away with worse stuff, and we got a slap on the hand because we were kids!"

Trevor leaned towards Edward, smirking.

"I mean, almost killing Beatrix Lagaffe and Egon Spengler is pretty bad. I don't want to be responsible for the death of a _ghostbuster_ , y'know?"

Edward rubbed his temples.

"I know, I know."

Vana approached them, setting down her tray with coffee for the two of them.

"Here's your coffee."

Her fist clenched when she looked at Trevor.

"Be glad I didn't poison yours, Troublemeyer."

She walked off, to get ready for work.

Trevor looked confused, as Edward continued on.

"Look at it this way, Trevor. At least we didn't end up with the worst case scenario."

Trevor adjusted his bangs, as he raised his eyebrows.

"Why do you think that is, dude?"

Edward's eyes shined as he remembered his days as Chum Chum, and playing with Fanboy.

"Honestly? Because you should cherish what you have until it's gone."


End file.
